Danny in the world of Kingdom Heart
by AnimeFreak213
Summary: Danny enter the world of Kingdom Heart also Its has Anime like Tsubasa, Bleach, Dot Hack, etc
1. Danny in Traverse Town

Its my first so there will be some Type-O and some weird grammars

**Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very**

**strange machine**

**Designed to view a world unseen**  
**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)**

**When it didnt quite work his**  
**folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it**  
**there was a great big flash**  
**every thing just changed**  
**his molecules got all rearranged**

**(phantom phantom)**

**When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair**  
**and glowin green eyes**  
**he could walk through walls**  
**dissappear and fly**  
**he was much more unique then the other guys**  
**and it was then danny knew what he had to do**  
**he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through**  
**he's here to fight for me and u**

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all**  
**cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)**

*** He's Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Danny in Traverse Town**

"Hey Danny where are you?" Tucker said it in a worried voice.

"I don't know Tuck I was with Sam heading back home and out of no where a weird door appear in front of us,

Sam approached the door and opened it and the door sucked us in!" exclaimed Danny.

"Well where is Sam?" asked Tucker.

"That's what I want to know! We got separated when we were falling from the weird door" said Danny.

"Well you have to find her and fast! Our world is fusing with another world and we need your help. Your parents are doing everything they can to stop it, but all in vaine. Even with Valerie's help we can't stop it," said Tucker

"Don't worry Tuck after I find Sam I'll head over there and help out" said Danny.

Meanwhile at Amity Park:

"Hey Tucker, is my brother Danny coming?" questioned Jazz.

"Well yea, but he set out to find Sam first" explained Tucker.

"By the way, Dam you take this and that, where is he" said Jazz, panting while fighting some abnormal creatures.

"Um, about that, he doesn't know where he is right now and the tracking device i made on his head set read that he no where near this world is like he on a diffrent dimension maybe he on the ghost zone or something. Oh yeah he aslo said that Sam was separated from him when a strange door appear out of no where and took Danny and Sam inside? Although there are a lot of doors there why did Danny seem surprise?" said Tucker while hiding behind the Nasty Burger sign.

"Okay Tucker hope he find Sam quick and comes back to help cause mom and dad... I don't think they can't hold up any longer, and I'm losing power in this Ecto-suit! This creature can't die with any weapon my parents made" said Jazz.

"Watch out Jazz!" Tucker shouted.

"huh?" said Jazz.

Jazz turns around and *Boom* a big explosion.

* * *

At the same time where Danny is:

"*Sigh*...Where are you Sam!" Danny screamed.

Danny has been walking and walking, and still couldn't find Sam. "Come on! To hell with this. I'm going ghost!"

a blue ring appeared around Danny and transformed him into a ghost. "Okay let see if I fly maybe I could spot Sam faster" said Danny.

then Danny spot a girl. He landed to see if it was Sam, but when he got a little closer it, he saw it wasn't her. He asked her if she has seen a goth girl walking around, but sadly, she didn't.

Danny turn around to see where he was and saw a sign that said: **WELCOME TO TRAVERSE TOWN.**

"What in the world is this place! I have never heard of this place in history class, although I never really paid attention in class. Even so, Traverse Town was a mystery to me," said Danny.

"Hey, you your not from around here are you?" asked a mysterious guy

"Um no, I'm from Amity Park and who are you?" Danny demanded.

"The name's Squall Leonhart, but you could call me Leon, and may I ask your name kid?" Leon told Danny.

"My name is Danny." Danny Proclaimed.

"Well it seems you came from a different world. This isn't my first encounter with someone from a different world." said Leon.

"What! have you seen someone else?" asked Danny while holding on Leon's jacket.

"Yeah a young teenage boy like yourself!" said leon slowly, while taking Danny's hands off him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I lost a very special person." Danny explained in a sad voice.

"By any chance, is it a girl?" asked Leon.

"Yea! How did you know?" asked Danny

"It's just a guess. This other guy was also looking for his friends . I do recall there names, I think it was Kari and Riku, and the boy who looking for them was named **Sora**" said Leon

"I never heard of them, but I also lost a friend, and her name is Sam. If you know anything, please tell me." said Danny.

"Sure, but I want you to see someone that told me you would be here, please follow me kid," said Leon.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I could trust him is just a strange feeling after all?" Danny said it in his head

Danny and Leon walked to a little house. Danny wondered who will be inside that house.

what is in-store of our little ghost hero and what ever happen to Jazz and everyone in Amity Park? and would Danny find Sam in time to save everyone? stay tuned for Chapter 2 and find out!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Danny meet the Dimensional Witch

I'm gonna put the theme song so it seem a little longer

**Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very**

**strange machine**

**Designed to view a world unseen**  
**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)**

**When it didnt quite work his**  
**folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it**  
**there was a great big flash**  
**every thing just changed**  
**his molecules got all rearranged**

**(phantom phantom)**

**When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair**  
**and glowin green eyes**  
**he could walk through walls**  
**dissappear and fly**  
**he was much more unique then the other guys**  
**and it was then danny knew what he had to do**  
**he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through**  
**he's here to fight for me and u**

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all**  
**cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)**

*** He's Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Danny meet the Dimensional Witch**

Where we left our hero he was heading to a house that Leon said that someone wanted to see him and knew he was coming.

Leon open the door and when Danny enter he said

"Clock Work! you? why are u here? " said Danny surprised

"Ghost child I'm just observing and I knew you be here but also she did as well" said Clock Work

"He saying the truth kid she right behind those curtain" said Leon

"Who is she?"said Danny

"She the Dimensional _Witch_ also known as the Space-Time Witch" said Clock Work

"Her name is **Yūko Ichihara** and she hear to help you kid she far away from her own time and dimension just to talk to you" said Leon

"Okay I'm ready to see her" said Danny

Danny got close to the curtain and open it to see Yūko

"Ah Danny your here please come in I got a lot of stuff to talk to you" said Yūko

"What is it?"said Danny

"Well I knew that you lost a girl in this Dimension but she no longer in this world she been kidnapped by a guy known as **Aizen Sōsuke**" Yuko

"Why would he want Sam?" said Danny

"It the power she hold inside" said Yuko

"But Sam doesn't have any power" said Danny

"Not alone she doesn't but with the combined power of two other girls she is very powerful more powerful then when she was controlled by Undergrowth" said Yuko

"Who are the other too?" said Danny

"In do time you will find out Danny but it wont be a easy task to accomplished you first have to face the **Organization XIII **and there you would meet a guy name Diz and he will help you go to the world were Sam has been taken away" said Yuko

"How do they look like" said Danny

"They all dress the same they wear black coat"

"Okay got it but why can't you take me where Sam is right now?" said Danny

"Its because I already gave an item to four travelers already and the magic that is surrounded that world its is to great for my own power" said Yuko

"Okay what do I need to do" said Danny

"You will meet some people along the way when you go to the different worlds. They will help you defeat the Organization XIII" said Yuko

"Yes okay but what about my world I heard from a friend that they need my help" said Danny

"May I explain this miss Ichihara" said Clockwork

"Yes you may" responded Yuko

"Well Danny all the ghost you have fought are helping out. That because it is our world to but with the combined power of human and ghost joining forces they can't stop it but they are buying some time till you come home with reinforcement."said Clockwork

"But what are those things attacking them" said Danny

"I think I know those creatures that I think your friends and family are fighting they are called Heartless" said Leon

"Yes, he is right but also they are being attack by hollows" said Clockwork

"Um okay I don't know what they are but when I find Sam I will expose the new threat with some help" said Danny

"Very Well then I have enough power to send you to one world" said Yuko

"Why is that?" said Danny

"Is cause I'm not really here I'm in Japan" said Yuko

"So you have really powerful magic. Okay I'm ready"

Yuko cast a powerful Magic to send Danny to a different world what world did Danny ended up in please stay tune for Chapter 3

End Chapter 2


End file.
